Play Along
by StarGazingLikeABoss
Summary: What happens when a clumsy woman randomly stumbles upon a very weird guy. Light green Tie? Brown T-shirt? Was that even normal, how can he look so Deliciously enticing with that outfit? An airport encounter can be the best thing sometime.


This fiction popped in my mind in exam hall!

I know disturbing and irritating

Just give it a shot :]

Disclaimers- I do not own any of the characters of Gakuen Alice

Summary- What happens when a clumsy woman randomly stumbles upon a very weird guy. Light green Tie? Brown T-shirt? Was that even normal, how can he look so Deliciously enticing with that outfit? An airport encounter can be the best thing sometime.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Play Along**

**NatsumeXMikan**

**["…"- Talking]**

**['…..'- Thinking]**

_"Love is like a BUTTERFLY- To settle upon You when you least expect it-"_

Yet again I stole a glance at the person sitting opposite to me. My mind filled with perplexed thoughts. That face; it seems familiar….

I was in the airport, sitting in the waiting room where people have to wait for forever for their plane. I was going to Paris for an upcoming marriage _'of my MOM'_.

Yes my mom s' getting married.

So just like everyone else

I was sitting there minding my _own_ business when all of a sudden this person comes and sits opposite to me. I wouldn't have felt _troubled_; after all he was just there waiting, just like me with an extremely hot attractive over the edge face and oh so deliciously luscious eatable body….

I am _not_ slipping from my chair

But the _continuous_ stare was definitely irritating. I glanced at him trying hard not to melt when I saw his chocolate orbs…. It strikes my hunger even more for _chocolate_.

Man I could just go there, pick him up and shove him against the wall… damn can do whatever I want to that hot-

Wait

He looks confused …. Did I do something? Now I feel confused. Wait I am always confused! Did he notice? Was I panting too much? God save me from my prevertness!

But then again my breathing halted, he _smiled_, and I could only gawk

And he stood up, walked ever so teasingly, his form in front of me, his eyes downward towards my upward tilted face. His hands extended and I could feel my heart racing

and and….

Patted my head then went back to his seat and started to read a Business Magazine…

**What just happened?**

I have been trying to understand the whole situation after that incident. A grown man of maybe 24 coming up to a 22 year old lady and patting her head suddenly in an airport, what so ever without any hint of conversation… Was that even normal? Ya right…. I am drooling over him _again_….

The man was strange himself…How can he not be? he is striking lightning in my heart… okay now that is irrelevant. I know I am loosing it!

**_Sigh_**

He was wearing a light green Tie with a brown T-shirt. What's that suppose to mean; what's the secret behind that light green tie? Is it some kind of magic that makes _everyone's_ heart jump… or maybe it makes him look _extra_ gorgeous...? And why am I bullshitting? Everything looks all pink and shinny around him.

**He is a weirdo!**

Take my advice- Never ever think something like that he is prince charming… Not the Shreak 3 one… who makes himself the looser... I meant 'The Prince Charming' as in the real hot one…. Ahhhhh forget it he is a _God_ I bet he looks good in anything he wears…

Hmm come to think of it…

Wow I can think now….

The only person I remember who would wear a Light green Tie with a Brown T-shirt and pull it off would be _Natsume Hyuuga_ and he was in his 16 when he started jazzing up his clothing style… He had this darkest raven hair that made him extra gorgeous… He was really popular among the girls… even though he had a weird fashion taste.

That Boy was a typical Playboy!

I liked him though but he left for Hong Kong and I didn't get the chance to tell him my feelings… I didn't want to anyways.

Because I knew it wouldn't have worked and moreover we were in two different countries with mile apart…. And he was a fucked up playboy! How would he know what love is….? That's that.

We haven't contacted since.

Did I mention he was a friend? Not that close but we talked. Of course he never ignored me and no it was not a one sided friendship. Blah! I never irritated him, no he didn't hate me

***grrrrrrrr***

Fine! It was exactly the opposite thing!

* * *

The plane leaves in ten minutes.

As I was in the queue that man was right behind me. He was _extremely_ good looking, tall with an unusual sense of style and MANNERS. I still can't believe he patted my head and I just drooled over him… How lame of me!

***Bump!***

What the? What just happened?

WOW I fell and I didn't even notice that … what was I doing lying around for more than 5 minutes? Thinking about him…

**Wait a second, nooooo I actually did that! **

As I started to put my small trolley suitcase in the upper compartment… I felt him… His body pushing on my back… his warm breath coaxing my whole body…. Oh the hotness! Oh the warmth, oh the sexiness. Yes yes Rape me oh my good ol man… His face in between the valley of my shoulder and neck and one of his hands went inside my coat's pocket….

1….

2….

3….

4….

5….

WHAT pocket? Is he a pickpocket or something…? Was I drooling over a pickpocket all this time?

"You look cute when you drool over me" he said with a cocky over the edge voice

I heard his voice for the first time and it was so sexy and moreover he can speak…

What am I thinking? Of course he can speak.

But wait

"_You look cute when you drool over me"_

He knew? Oh my fucking god! He saw me drooling and acting clumsy over him…

"It must be years since I saw you polka dotted!" He emphasized on polka doted and then walked off leaving me all confused, hot and zombifyed!

'Huh?' was all I could think of

My hand momentarily went inside my pocket and I took out a note… It just said

"We will meet again Polka dotted" Then I smirked as I saw the name written in bold block letters

"**NATSUME HYUUGA** …. Chaw"

It was him all along. The pat on my head he used to do to irritate me when we were young. The unusual sense of clothing didn't change at all.

"Don't worry we will meet..." was all I thought as we both flew off to Paris on the same plane…

But wait a minute what's with the name Polka dotted

Then it hit me

"YOU PERVERTED BASTERD!"

END

* * *

**DONE!**

**Hope you guys liked it**

**and please REVIEW!**

**Buh-bye**

**Untill next time**

**Natsume always be mine :)**


End file.
